dragonagefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Handlung Dragon Age II
In diesem Artikel wird die Handlung von Dragon Age II im Überblick und starkt gerafft geschildert. Genaue Informationen zu den Quests bitte dem jeweiligen Artikeln entnehmen. Dieser Artikel enthält zahlreiche Spoiler. Prolog Die Zerstörung von Lothering Der Zwerg Varric Tethras wird zum Verhör zu Cassandra Pentaghast gebracht. Irgendetwas Schwerwiegendes hat sich in der Welt von Thedas ereignet, das dazu geführt hat, dass die Kirche die Kontrolle verloren hat. Cassandra glaubt, dass der Champion von Kirkwall dies willentlich herbeigeführt hat und versucht nun zu ergründen, wieso das alles geschehen ist und wo der Champion sich gegenwärtig aufhält. Da Varric viel Zeit in dessen Gesellschaft verbracht hat und sich zudem auf's Geschichtenerzählen versteht, will sie einen Bericht von ihm erzwingen. Dabei geht springt sie nicht gerade zimperlich mit dem Zwerg um. Varric indes gibt zwar zu, dass sich die Ereignisse rund um dem Champion zuspitzten, dieser selbst aber nicht in geringsten ahnte, wohin das alles führen würde, noch dass dieser vorsätzlich an dem gegenwärtigen kritischen Zustand der Welt beigetragen hatte. Cassandra glaubt, dass der Champion in der Lage sein könnte, die Lage zu verbessern, aber dazu muss sie ihn finden. Varric erkennt, dass Cassandra die ganze Geschichte erfahren muss, um zu verstehen und beginnt zu erzählen. Die Horde der Dunklen Brut hat Lothering erreicht. Alle, die überlebt haben, sind auf der Flucht, darunter Familie Hawke; Leandra Hawke, die vor vielen Jahren nach Lothering gekommen war, und ihre drei Kinder: das Älteste, der Protagonist Hawke, und seine zwei jüngeren Geschwister Bethany und Carver. Bethany ist wie ihr verstorbener Vater eine abtrünnige Magierin, die sich - ebenfalls wie ihr Vater - ihr ganzes Leben vor den Templern versteckt. Die Familie beschließt nach Kirkwall zu gehen, die Heimatstadt von Leandra. Während ihrer Flucht begegnen sie zwei weiteren Flüchtlingen, die um ihr Leben kämpfen: Aveline Vallen und ihr Mann Wesley Vallen. Wesley wird im Kampf gegen die Brut am Schwertarm verletzt und Aveline kämpft wie eine Bärin, um ihn zu verteidigen. Einzig der Ankunft von Hawke und seinen Geschwistern ist es zu verdanken, dass sie mit dem Leben davon kommen. Wesley, ein Templer, sieht nach einer kurzen Auseinandersetzung davon ab, dass es sich bei Bethany um eine Abtrünnige handelt. Beide schließen sich der Familie an, doch kurz darauf kommt es zu einer unausweichlichen Situation. Ein Oger greift die Gruppe an. Bethany oder Carver - abhängig von der gewählten Klasse Hawkes - stürzt sich an die Front und muss diese kühne Tat mit dem Leben bezahlen. Unter vereinten Kräften gelingt es der Gruppe, den Oger zu töten. Gebrochen gibt Leandra Hawke hinterher die Schuld an dem Tod ihres Kindes. Nachdem sie die Leiche schweren Herzens zurück gelassen haben, wird die Gruppe endgültig von der Dunklen Brut eingekesselt. Den sicheren Tod vor Augen, erhalten sie jedoch Hilfe von der Gestaltwandlerin Flemeth. Diese erklärt, dass sie neugierig den Weg der Gruppe verfolgt hatte und zu dem Schluss gekommen ist, dass sie füreinander von Nutzen sein könnten. Sie beschließen einen Handel: Flemeth bringt die Gruppe nach Gwaren, wo sie ein Schiff nach Kirkwall nehmen. Im Gegenzug gibt sie Hawke eine Amulett mit, dass für die Dalish-Hüterin Marethari bestimmt ist, deren Klan nicht weit von Kirkwall lagert. Hawke soll mit dem Amulett so verfahren, wie Marethari ihm aufträgt. Das ist alles. Hawke willigt ein und Flemeth bringt die Gruppe wie vereinbart nach Gwaren. Nach einer beschwerlichen Schiffsreise kommen sie in Kirkwall an. Dort angekommen stellt sich heraus, dass Leandras Bruder Gamlen das gesamte Vermögen der Familie und ihr Anwesen in der Oberstadt durchgebracht hat und nun in einer armseligen Behausung in der Unterstadt lebt. Zudem hat er, um das Geld aufzutreiben, damit man sie in der Stadt einlässt, Hawkes Arbeitskraft und das des überlebendes Geschwisters verkauft. Diese sind nun verpflichtet für ein Jahr für einen seiner windigen Kontakte, Athenril oder Meeran, zu arbeiten. Allerdings hat dies zum Vorteil, dass seine oder Bethanys Identität als Magier zumindest für eine Weile unentdeckt bleiben wird, denn sie stünden sowohl unter Athenrils als auch Meerans Schutz. Hawke bleibt nichts anderes übrig, als sich einverstanden zu erklären. Aveline hingegen versucht ihr Glück auf eigene Faust und trennt sich von der Gruppe. Akt I 'Die Gefährten' Ein Jahr verging und Hawke sieht sich nun einem akuten Problem gegenüber: die enorme Templerpräsenz in Kirkwall macht es jedem abtrünnigen Magier schwer, sich langfristig zu verbergen. Egal ob es sich bei Hawke um einen Magier handelt oder er sich um seine Schwester Bethany kümmern muss, es braucht einen Ausweg und das schnell. Eine Möglichkeit wäre, möglichst schnell gesellschaftlich aufzusteigen. Da Leandra eine Adelige ist, würde ihr das eine Audienz beim Vicomte ermöglichen. Doch das ändert nichts an dem Problem, dass es auch Geld, viel Geld, braucht. Hawke ist entschlossen das ehemalige Amell-Anwesen zurück zu erlangen. Jetzt muss er nur noch an das nötige Geld kommen. Hawke hat erfahren, dass der Zwerg Bartrand Tethras eine Expedition in die Tiefen Wegen unternehmen will. In die Tiefen Wegen unterhalb Kirkwalls vermuten sie einige völlig unentdeckte Thaigs, wo man möglicherweise auf unglaubliche Schätze stoßen könnte. Diese Expedition könnte lukrativ genug sein, um in die Oberstadt übersiedeln zu können und Hawke bewirbt sich um die Teilnahme. Doch Bartrand verweigert und verlangt überdies einen Einsatz von 50 . Kurz darauf macht Hawke die Bekanntschaft mit dessen Bruder Varric. Varric hat bereits einiges von Hawke gehört und will ihn, da er selbst mitgeht, unbedingt bei der Expedition dabei haben. Der Zwerg erklärt, dass Hawke sich um das Geld kümmern soll, er würde seinen Bruder schon dazu bringen, ihn mitzunehmen. Das größere Problem ist vielmehr, dass sie noch nicht in Erfahrung gebracht haben, wo genau die Eingänge zu den Tiefen Wegen liegen. Und da wäre noch die Sache mit Flemeths Amulett. Ab diesem Zeitpunkt kann Varric als Begleiter ausgewählt werden. Weit von zu Hause entfernt Der Dalish-Klan, von dem Flemeth gesprochen hat, lagert nicht weit von Kirkwall entfernt, am Fuße des Sunderhügels. Als Hawke Marethari auf Flemeths Anliegen anspricht, schickt sie ihn zu ihrer Ersten, Merrill. Merrill soll Hawke auf den Gipfel zum Friedhof führen und dort ein Ritual mit dem Amulett abhalten. Soweit so gut, doch dann eröffnet Marethari etwas völlig Unvorhergesehenes: Sobald Hawke hinterher wieder zurück nach Kirkwall geht, soll er Merrill mit sich nehmen, da sie den Klan verlassen will. Als Hawke mit Merrill zum Gipfel marschiert tritt deutlich zutage, dass sich Merrill und Marethari aus irgend einem Grund entzweit hatten. Am Gipfel angekommen führt sie das Ritual durch und zu ihrer aller Überraschung verkörpert sich Flemeth vor ihren Augen. Die Hexe der Wildnis bedankt sich für die Ausführung, macht noch einige mystische Bemerkungen und fliegt anschließend in ihrer Drachengestalt von dannen. Wieder im Lager der Dalish tut Hawke wie gebeten und nimmt Merrill mit nach Kirkwall, wo sie ein Haus im Gesindeviertel bezieht. Ab dem Zeitpunkt kann Merrill Hawke auf seinen Abenteuern begleiten. Ein Besuch in der Feste des Vicomte zeigt, dass Aveline ihren Platz in der Kaserne gefunden hat und nun bei der Stadtwache von Kirkwall dient. Nachdem Hawke ihr behilflich ist, steigt sie unerwartet zum neuen Hauptmann der Stadtwache auf. Nichtsdestotrotz erklärt sie sich trotz ihrer vielen Pflichten dazu bereit, Hawke bei seinen künftigen Abenteuern zu begleiten. Varric war in der Zwischenzeit nicht untätig. Er erzählt, dass ein Grauer Wächter in Kirkwall angekommen sei, ein Flüchtling aus Ferelden wie Hawke selbst. Diesen Wächter gilt es ausfindig zu machen, denn dieser würde möglicherweise über Wissen verfügen, wie man in die Tiefen Wege gelangt. Besänftigung Der Graue Wächter ist ein Magier namens Anders. Es war nicht ganz einfach ihn zu finden, doch nun betreibt er eine Klinik in der Dunkelstadt. Als Hawke ihn um sein Wissen bittet, verlangt er als Gegenleistung, dass er ihm dabei behilflich ist, einen Freund aus dem Zirkel zu befreien. Sobald Hawke der Bitte nachgekommen ist, händigt ihm Anders hinterher nicht nur eine Karte aus, in der die Eingänge in die Tiefen Wege verzeichnet sind, sondern beschließt sich Hawkes Gruppe anzuschließen. Weitere Gefährten können mit Isabela, Fenris und Sebastian Vael (DLC Der verbannte Prinz erforderlich) gefunden werden. 'Templer und Magier' Der eigensinnige Sohn Eine Elfe namens Arianni vermisst ihren Sohn Feynriel und erzählt einem Templer namens Thrask davon. Als Hawke interveniert stellt sich heraus, dass Feynriel aus Angst davor zu einem Zirkel gebracht zu werden, davon gelaufen und in die Hände von Sklavenhändlern geraten ist. Nachdem Hawke ihn gefunden hat, kann er entscheiden, was mit Feynriel geschehen soll. Feinde unter uns Nicht nur die Elfen im Gesindeviertel haben Nöte, auch mehrere Templerrekruten werden vermisst, darunter der vielversprechende Keran. Als Hawke die Angelegenheit untersucht, stellt sich heraus, dass sie Opfer einer Blutmagierin namens Tarohne wurden, die die Fertigkeit gemeistert hat, unwillige als Wirte für Dämonen zu benutzen. Auf diese Weise wollte sie Unruhe in die Reihen der Templer streuen und den Orden zerstören. Als Hawke Keran findet, liegt sein weiteres Schicksal in seinen Händen. Akt der Gnade Der Zirkel von Starkhaven fiel einem Brand zum Opfer und die überlebenden Magier sollen nun in die Galgenburg überstellt werden. Doch den Magiern gelang es, die Templer, die ihre Überstellung überwachen sollten, zu überwältigen und haben sich nun in einer Höhle an der Verwundeten Küste verschanzt. Der Templer Thrask bittet Hawke, die Situation gewaltfrei zu lösen. 'Die Qunari' Seit einiger Zeit hat sich eine große Gruppe Qunari in den Docks von Kirkwall niedergelassen, da ihr Schiff in einem Sturm nahe Kirkwall gekentert ist. Unter ihnen befindet sich auch der Arishok selbst. Sie sind ganz offen angewidert von den Menschen in Kirkwall, doch weiß man nicht, warum sie sich in der Stadt aufhalten und wie lange sich noch bleiben werden. Schwarzpulver-Versprechen Ein Zwerg namens Javaris Tintop wurde nahe des Sunderhügels überfallen. Er fragt Hawke, ob er nach einer Gruppe Tal-Vashoth Ausschau halten könnte. Möglicherweise würde er dabei an eine raffinierte Rezeptur gelangen; ein Schwarzpulver, das ohne Beigabe von Magie oder Lyrium explodiert. Javaris schlägt Hawke ein Geschäft vor, denn er hält es für rentabel das Risiko auf sich zu nehmen, bei den Tal-Vashoth herumzuschnüffeln. Tatsächlich wird Hawke - unabhängig davon, ob er Javaris Angebot angenommen hat oder nicht - an der Verwundeten Küste von einer Gruppe Tal-Vashoth überfallen, sollte man ihnen nahe genug kommen. Nachdem alle tot sind, reist er zum Arishok, um ihm von den Rebellen zu berichten. Dabei gelingt es Hawke den Arishok zu beeindrucken. Wölfe hüten Eine Schwester namens Petrice bittet Hawke um einen Gefallen. Sie hat einen Magier der Qunari in ihrer Obhut, den sie Ketojan nennt. Der Magier ist in der für Qunari üblichen Art gebunden und kann sich nicht frei artikulieren. Petrice wünscht, dass Hawke den Magier aus Kirkwall schmuggelt, um ihm die Freiheit zu ermöglichen. Tatsächlich entpuppt sich das Ganze als Falle; Petrice gehört einer fremdenfeindlichen und rassistischen Gruppierung an und will Hawke dazu benutzen, Unfrieden zwischen den Qunari und den Menschen in Kirkwall zu stiften. Die Expedition in die Tiefen Wege Als Hawke auf die eine oder andere Art 50 beisammen hat, begibt er sich gemeinsam mit Varric zu Bartrand. Varric gelingt es seinen Bruder zu überreden, Hawke auf die Expedition mitzunehmen. Auch sein jüngeres Geschwister will unbedingt mitkommen, doch Leandra, die ebenfalls hinzukommt, bittet Hawke, alleine zu gehen. ... en:Storyline for Dragon Age II Kategorie:Dragon Age II